Austynn Bledsoe
Austynn Bledose is a blind character in Glee: Soul Talent. ''He is cousin to Jonas Hart and is attending William McKinley High School. Austynn is a member of the New Directions and made his first debut in The Geek Inside of Us All. '''Austynn' is portrayed by Alexander Ludwig. Season Four The Geek Inside of Us All Jonas, Austynn's cousin, calls Mr. Schue and tells him about Austynn. Jonas says that Austynn is also blind like him, and has a great voice. Jonas suggests Mr. Schue ask him to join the Glee club, and Mr. Schue does. Mr. Schue calls Austynn into his office and asks him to join. Austynn accepts and sings Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar. When Bent O' Neil joins the club, Austynn gets defensive and asks Bent if they can trust him. Bent says a speech about how everyone is the same without the high school labels, which touches Austynn, and Austynn accepts Bent into the club. When Nash auditions for the club, Austynn gets a bit snotty over his blindness and the song Nash decides to sing. Nash shakes it off and Austynn doesn't participate in the preformance. This Means War When River and Simone join the New Directions, Mr. Schue calls Austynn out about having a speech for the two, which he doesn't. Takes Two to Fall In Love Austynn and Simone are assigned duet partners. Austynn and Simone go to the park to pick and pratice their song. Simone aks Austynn why he's mean and cares so much about betrayal. Austynn tells Simone that he has never been treated normal. Simone starts to sing Firework, and Austynn then joins in. Simone then tells Austynn that he can be a star, but Austynn tells Simone he's not and is convinced he never will be. Suspicion Austynn is sitting in Glee as Mr. Schue shows the New Directions dance moves. He does a voice over about how everything is harder being blind. Austynn reveals that he has a crush on Simone, but thinks he doesn't have a chance with her. Austynn is sitting on the bench where he sang Firework with Simone. He sings The Only Exception, which then transforms to the choir room. Memories When Austynn and the rest of the New Directions walk into the choir room, Austynn is the first to say something about the old New Directions when he notices Jonas. He is then paired with Dustin. Later, Dustin is trying to improve his blind dancing skills to no anvil. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Austynn asks Simone to go on a double date with him and Audrey and Jonas. She accepts. When Simone arrives at BreadstiX, Austynn says that even though he can't see, he bets that Simone looks real pretty. Right off the bat, Audrey knows that there's something going on between the two. When Audrey and Jonas talk about Glee, Austynn says that the choir room must be special. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Austynn, along with River, Nash, and Chase sing State of Grace ''to Simone, Hunter, Abley, and Madison. Invitational Horrors Austynn's in the courtyard when Simone comes up to him and tells him that she likes him and wants to know more about his life. Simone brings up the subject of history, but Austynn's nervous to tell her it. Personality Austynn is a bit caustic and non-welcoming. He's been through the harsh side of life and knows that it's not all gumdrops and rainbows. It's harsh and cold, and if you can'd adjust, then you won't survive. Austynn is a bit cold and doesn't accept all people well. He is defensive about things he cares about and guards himself by putting up a brick wall that's hard to get past. There is a part of Austynn that's more caring and nicer. So far, he has only shown that side to Simone Camby, his former crush, now girlfriend. Austynn can be romantic and sweet, but is still a bit edgy and tough. Appearance Austynn is average height being 5'8" and has blonde, spiky hair. He has blind blue eyes. Austynn doesn't usually wear shaded sunglasses, only sometimes, and never uses a walking stick for the purpose of him being humiliated and bullied. Relationships Simone Camby : ''Main article: Austynn-Simone Relationship Songs Audition Song *'Show Me What I'm Looking For' in The Geek Inside of Us All Solos Season 4 *'The Only Exception' in Suspicion *'Saving All My Love For You' in Truth *'She Is The Sunlight' in New, New, New Season 5 Duets Season 4 *'Firework' by Katy Perry (Takes Two to Fall In Love) (Simone) *'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson (Invitational Horrors) (Nash) Season 5 Trivia *Second blind person, the first being Austynn's cousin, Jonas Hart Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Relatives to main characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters Category:Disabled characters